


Names

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: anx tell me your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: This is the story of how the sides got their names





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> A head cannon that's been floating around my mind for awhile and I thought I should write before we actually get Anxiety’s name
> 
> (this is set after Taking on Anxiety with Lilly Singh!)

Anxiety sank back into the mindscape with a frown, he was exhausted and he felt horrible. He had refused to be in Thomas’ first two videos, the fear of being rejected, being laughed at, it had been to much. It was only after the success of the first two that he let himself be talked into making one. 

We need something big to introduce you, something with a bit of a wow factor.” Prince had said in his typical grandiose fashion. 

“Yeah, I mean you are a big part of my life.” Thomas had smiled at him. ~You hold me back. I would be so much better off without you~ he heard. 

Despite it all he filmed the video, he hid behind his smirk and was the villain Thomas wanted him to be. Soon the video would be up and everyone would see, they would see how horrible he was. How awful and cruel, how much he hurt Thomas. They’d be calling for his head. 

Maybe it wasn’t too late to convince Thomas not to post it. 

He popped up next to Thomas, who had just finished triple checking the video before he posted it. The others were there already, all three urging him to post it. 

“Don’t” was all he could get out, fear a tight ball in his throat. 

Prince rolled his eyes and turned back to Thomas, continuing to speak encouragements. Logic agreeing with him. Morality smiled softly at Anxiety, taking his arm and sinking down with him. 

“Hey what was that buddy?” Patton questioned once they were in the safety of the commons. 

“I am Anxiety.” He said, frustrated tears just prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

“Yes?” Morality said in confusion. 

“And now everyone will see me, how awful i am. They are going to hate me, they’ll want to be rid of me because I am not like you three. I’m not good. I’m not a side of Thomas’ personality. I’m a disease.” he spit, the words tumbling out of him without his say so. 

He looked up to see Logic and Prince’s stunned faces, they must of caught most of that, and he tried to escape to his room but Morality stepped in front of him. 

“That’s not true, you are not a disease. You are more that just anxiety.”

“No i'm not, I am literally ANXIETY. Just like you are Morality.”

“I’m a bit more than my name suggests.” Morality’s eyes lit up. “That’s just it, we need new names, to remind us that we are more than just a descriptive moniker. I will be” his voice trailed off for a minute as he thought about it. “Patton!” 

“What kind of name is that? He sneered, but Mor--Patton’s happy expression never changed.

“I like it.” he said with one of his signature shimmys. 

“My turn!” Prince said, clearly excited about the idea. Anxiety looked at Logan, who rolled his eyes. “ It needs to be something fit for a Prince, something that evokes heroism and inspires faith. Something noble, like Roman. Yes Roman, that shall be my name.” 

“It’s perfect ,” Patton squealed, throwing one arm over...Roman’s … shoulder. They both looked at Logic expectantly.

“Why are you looking at me? I am and always have been Lo….” he cut himself off at Patton’s disapproving glare. To be fair it was one of the more fearsome glares the fatherly side had ever given. “. . . gan. My name is Logan.” 

Anxiety snorted at him before realizing the three other sides were looking at him.

“What? I’m not going to just make up a name, that’s idiotic. And it’s not going to change anything.” he growled and stomped up the stairs.

He lay in his bed thinking about the names, chuckling cynically at them. But the more he thought about it, the more genuine and affectionate his smile became. 

The names did kind fit them each. If, if, he was to play along, what name would he choose?

He flicked through dozens of names before finding one that made him feel like, well him.

And with that held in his mind he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! tell me what you thought and come find me on tumblr @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
